Races (Bonds of Blood)
Each playable race has several subraces available in the persistent world Bonds of Blood, each with its own benefits and drawbacks. Some even have special properties that are not standard aspects of NWN. Aquatic subraces have no need for air and operate underwater without penalty. In addition, they are immune to drown spells. Large-sized subraces get -2 AC due to their size, and weapons count as reduced size. Light sensitive subraces suffer a standard penalty in daylight. The standard penalty is -1 from reflex saves, -1 from attack bonus, and -1 AC. This penalty can be found on armor and weapons. Human subraces Aasimar receive +2 wisdom, +2 charisma, -2 dexterity, darkvision, +2 listen, +2 spot, and 5/- resistance to acid damage. Elders receive +2 wisdom and -2 strength. Tieflings receive +2 dexterity, +2 intelligence, -2 charisma, darkvision, +2 bluff, +2 hide, and 5/- resistance to fire damage. Dwarf subraces All dwarves receive +4 discipline as a racial bonus. Deep dwarves are sensitive to light and receive +2 universal saves and +3 to saves versus poison. Gray dwarves are sensitive to light and receive -2 charisma, +1 listen, +1 spot, +4 move silently, and immunity to paralysis. Elf and half-elf subraces Aquatic elves are aquatic and receive +2 constitution, -2 intelligence, and darkvision. Drow are sensitive to light and receive +2 intelligence, +2 charisma, darkvision, and +2 to will saves. Gray elves receive +2 intelligence and -2 strength. Wild elves receive -2 intelligence and +2 constitution (which cancels the constitution penalty for being an elf). Wood elves receive +2 strength and -2 intelligence. Gnome subraces Forest gnomes receive +6 hide, +4 move silently, and -2 strength. Svirfneblin receive -4 charisma, -2 strength, +2 dexterity, +2 wisdom, +2 lore, +2 hide, +2 search, +2 listen, darkvision, and +2 universal saves. Halfling subraces Deep halflings are sensitive to light and receive +2 appraise, +2 craft weapon, +2 craft armor, +2 craft trap, and +2 lore. Tallfellows receive +2 search, +2 spot, +2 listen, and -2 move silently. Half-orc subraces Deep orcs are sensitive to light and receive +2 strength, 5/- resistance to fire, 5/- resistance to cold damage, +2 craft weapon, and +2 craft armor. Tribal orcs are sensitive to light and receive +2 wisdom, and -2 intelligence. Monster races Large monster races The large monster races are only available to half-orcs. Annis hags must be female and receive +4 strength, -2 charisma, +2 listen, +2 spot, -4 hide, -4 move silently, darkvision, and +4 grapple. They count as being large-sized. Bugbears are sensitive to light and receive +2 strength and +2 dexterity. Ettins must be male and receive +4 strength, -4 intelligence, +2 listen, +4 search, +2 spot, -4 hide, -4 move silently, and +4 grapple. They count as being large-sized. Giants receive +4 strength, -2 dexterity, +4 constitution, -2 intelligence, -4 hide, -4 move silently, and +4 grapple. They count as being large-sized. Gnolls receive +2 strength. Lizardfolk are aquatic and receive +2 constitution. Minotaurs receive +4 strength, +2 constitution, -2 intelligence, -4 hide, -4 move silently, darkvision, and +4 grapple. They count as being large-sized. Orcs are sensitive to light and receive +2 strength and -2 wisdom. Troglodytes receive -2 strength, -2 dexterity, +4 constitution, +6 hide, and darkvision. Medium monster races The medium monster races are only available to humans. Dryads must be female and receive +2 dexterity, +2 charisma, -2 strength, +1 hide, +1 move silently, and +6 animal empathy. Githyanki receive +2 dexterity, +2 constitution, -2 wisdom, and darkvision. Githzerai must have a neutral alignment and receive +2 dexterity, -2 intelligence, +2 wisdom, and darkvision. Hobgoblins receive +2 dexterity, +2 constitution, -4 intelligence, +4 move silently, and darkvision. Hound archons must be male and lawful good; they receive +2 strength, +2 wisdom, +2 charisma, -2 dexterity, darkvision, +1 saves versus poisons, and 10/- electrical resistance. Lycans must be chaotic evil, are sensitive to light, and receive +2 wisdom, -2 intelligence, +4 animal empathy, +1 hide, +1 listen, +1 move silently, +1 spot, +4 search, darkvision, +2 will saves, and 5/+1 damage reduction. Rakshasa must be lawful evil and receive +4 intelligence, +4 charisma, -2 dexterity, +4 bluff, and darkvision. Succubi must be female and chaotic evil; they receive +4 charisma, -2 strength, darkvision, and 20/- electrical resistance. Yuan-ti receive +2 dexterity, +2 charisma, -2 constitution, +2 listen, +2 spot, and darkvision. Small monster races The small monster races are only available to halflings and have increased weapon size. Children receive +1 hide, +1 move silently, +1 pickpocket, +1 perform, and -1 listen. Goblins receive -2 charisma, +4 move silently, and darkvision. Kobolds are sensitive to light and receive -2 strength, +4 hide, +2 craft trap, +2 search, and darkvision. Pixies must be female and receive -4 strength, +4 dexterity, +2 intelligence, +2 charisma, +2 listen, +2 search, +2 spot, 5/- cold resistance, and spell resistance 10. Tables